Collision Of Worlds
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is in her second year of high school.All she wanted was to get through high school with her friends, sadly, fate had other plans.Awakened from her ignorant bliss, she finds out more than she wanted to know. Full Summary Inside  AU! HitsuRuki
1. Chapter 1

**~Collision of Worlds~**

**A/N: Okay, well I wanted to write a story for Toshiro and Rukia, but one that had a twist, so I hope you like this twist! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is in her second year of high school. All she wanted was to get through high school with her friends, sadly, fate had other plans. In one day her life had changed drastically, awakened from her ignorant bliss, she finds out more than she wanted to know. How will the sixteen year old react when she is thrust into the world of vampires and demons? Destined for the ruler of the vampires, wanted by the lord of the demons, how will Rukia survive?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**~The Kuchiki Home~

* * *

**

An alarm clock sounded in sixteen year old Rukia Kuchiki's bedroom, effectively waking the raven haired teen. Deep violet eyes opened taking in the features of the room. It was the same as it had been since she was fourteen, dark purple, like her eyes, and turquoise blue, she didn't know why she'd chosen that color, since she liked the colors to match her eye color, and the color of her crush's eyes or hair.

She had originally planned it to be orange, like her crush, Ichigo Kurosaki's hair color, but she felt drawn to the turquoise colored paint.

'_Huh. I wonder why.' _Rukia thought.

She sat up and yawned, stretching she told herself, "Great, another boring day for the typical teenager."

'_Will my life ever get exciting?'_

Rukia didn't have a clue how exciting her life would get.

She stood and walked to her personal bathroom. Checking the clock on the way she saw that it was _6:30. 'Just enough time for a quick shower.' _Rukia thought pleased.

The most relaxing thing to her was a shower or a bath. She walked into the bathroom and started her shower.

Twenty minutes later Rukia stepped out of the shower and after putting on her underwear and bra, she walked into her room. Immediately walking to her closet, she pulled out a black mini skirt with a turquoise shirt.

'_What is it with me and turquoise today?'_

After putting those on Rukia grabbed black flats with a turquoise bow on them. She turned to her mirror and grabbed her lip gloss. Putting on clear lip gloss, that enhanced the natural redness of her lips, she grabbed her black bag and put her wallet, black blackberry, and keys in it.

Rukia picked up her shoes and rushed down stairs just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She called.

Opening the door, she saw Ichigo, Rangiku, Orihime, Hisagi, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Hey guys!" Rukia smiled.

They returned her greetings and she asked, "Are we driving, or walking?"

Rangiku looked back at her blue BMW. "We can drive, me,Orihime, and Hisagi can go in my car."

Rukia smiled, "Great, I'll take Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku." Rukia nodded toward her purple porche.

"Shotgun!" Ichigo and Renji yelled at exactly the same time, resulting in an argument.

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo, Renji gets shotgun, you got it last time." Rukia's tone left no room for arguments.

"Damn." Ichigo muttered.

"Yes!" Renji pumped his fist. "You lost carrot top."

"What did you-

"Guys!" Rukia whistled to get their attention, "Shut up or Yumichika is getting shot gun."

Ichigo looked pleased, but Rukia continued, "And Ichigo, if you ruin it for Renji, Ikkaku will get your turn." Rukia said with her arms crossed.

"Ya, whatever, midget." Ichigo huffed.

Rukia looked down, and to any other people it would have looked as if she would cry, but her friends knew her, so they all backed up. When Ichigo tried to back up as well, Rangiku pushed him forward.

"Hey!" He yelped.

"You got her like this, so you deal with her." Rangiku told him.

Ichigo gulped, but turned toward Rukia.

"Ruk-

A foot was planted in his face, effectively shutting him up. Rukia Purposefully stepped on him as she walked to her car. "Okay, let's go." She said brightly.

Ichigo got to his feet a little shakily, but before walking to the car, he looked behind him at the tall oak trees. He stared until he heard Rukia call, "Hey Ichigo! What's taking so long? If you don't hurry, we'll leave you." She joked.

"N-nothing, I just... Nevermind." He turned around and jogged to the car, and once he was in, they drove away to school.

**~In the Shadows~**

_'I've found her.' _A man in the shadows thought.

After a moment he turned, and disappeared.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter finished! :) I hope you don't think it's to short. I will update as soon as possible! Review! Also, I don't know who to put with who, other than Toshiro with Rukia, duh, so leave a review of who you think should be with who, as side pairings, and the people that are nominated the most to be with eachother will be side pairings. Well, review!**

**~Th3Sk8t3rG1rl**


	2. Transfer Student

**~Collision of Worlds~**

_**~Chapter Two: Transfer Student~**_

* * *

Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Yumichika, and Ikkaku stepped out of the car, and were met with giggling girls and glaring guys.

Rukia stopped a girl known as Nemu, who was walking away with a blush on her face, "What's going on?" Rukia asked.

Nemu sighed, "Haven't you heard? We have a new transfer student, his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, he is so hot, he has silver hair and turquoise colored eyes." Nemu gushed.

'_Turquoise colored eyes? Okay, something really weird is going on here.' _Rukia's brow furrowed and she looked down in deep thought. Not paying attention, she bumped into someone. She fell to the floor.

"Ow!" Rukia winced rubbing her lower back.

Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, Hisagi, Orihime, Yumichika, and Ikkaku looked up at the noise. Seeing Rukia on the floor and an unknown boy above her, Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku rushed forward.

Ichigo and Renji went because she was like their sister and had been their best friend for years, Hisagi went because she was like a little sister to him, Yumichika went because he and Rukia had always stuck up for each other, and she was like his sister, Ikkaku went because he cared about Rukia's safety, though he would swear he was just looking for a fight.

Ichigo and Renji got there first, followed by the others. When Yumichika got there he helped Rukia up and helped to dust her off. Her lower back hurt a little, so he held onto her arm. Ichigo and Renji grabbed the boy and pinned him to the wall, "Just what were you doing huh?"

The boy didn't seem to be in the least uncomfortable he just stared at them before saying, "Nothing. She bumped into me."

"You better tell the truth pal, I'm sure Ikkaku could use a new punching bag." Yumichika told him.

"It's okay, you guys it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She told them, "Besides, don't you think I could have handled it if it wasn't?"

They had to agree with her. Rukia was more than capable of taking care of herself, her older brother Byakuya had made sure of that. But since there were only three girls in their group of friends, the guys were very protective.

"This is why my brother has so much free time." Rukia whispered jokingly.

"Eh? What do you mean Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you would think owning a multi-billionaire company took up his time." Ichigo said.

"Nah," Rukia waved it away, "He gets the paperwork finished way early. He's so bored at home, because you guys make sure he doesn't have to deal with the perverts that come after me."

"He doesn't seem to be protesting." Ichigo muttered.

"What?" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo shrank away in fear. "N-nothing."

Rukia turned away with her arms crossed, "Anyway, do you mind letting the boy go now?"

"Hu- Oh, yeah sure." Ichigo let the boy go, but Renji grabbed him again.

"This is a warning, don't touch Rukia." He threatened.

The boy smirked, and walked away when Renji let him go.

He turned his head so he could look back at them, mainly Rukia, "The name's Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Rukia blinked a couple times. _'He had turquoise eyes.' _

Before she could ponder it more, the bell for homeroom rang. "Crap." They all cursed, except Rangiku and Orihime.

"Aww darn it. We're late." Rangiku said.

"Aww, but I was going to show Tatski my drawing." Orihime told them.

They all sweat dropped. "Well what was it?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime smiled and pulled out her drawing book. She showed them a picture of a pink talking tree that seemed robotic. "See! It's a pink talking tree from the future!" Orihime squealed and turned to Rukia.

"What did you draw Rukia?" She asked her.

Rukia pulled out her drawing pad and flipped it to her most recent drawing. She turned it over smiling.

Orihime squealed, "Aww! It's bunnies jumping rope!" She clapped her hands together squealing.

Rukia's picture showed one bunny holding each side of the rope, and one in the middle. The rope was over the bunny's head, and the bunny was crouched, ready to jump. Rukia was grinning like crazy.

Rangiku and Orihime squealed in delight, while all the guys sweat dropped.

"You would think someone as tough as her would like something way cooler than bunnies." Ichigo muttered.

"Ya, anyway, what is up with her strange obsession with that damn bunny?" Renji asked.

They all shrugged and turned to walk away. Ichigo walked ahead of them, and without looking back, he waved and called to the girls, "Whatever, you have your girly chat about bunnies, I'm leaving."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and the guys walked away in a group.

"Ichigo you ass! Wait up!" Rukia called down the hallway shaking her fist at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ichigo called over his shoulder.

Rukia growled and ran after him.

Ichigo noticed her running to catch up, and he tensed ready for her foot to slam into him. When it didn't he looked down to see Rukia in deep thought.

He smiled, thinking he wouldn't get hurt, _'She forgot.' _

He folded his arms behind his head and smirked, a second later a foot slammed into his back knocking him forward. He stumbled, but didn't fall. He turned around to see Rukia smirking, "I didn't forget." Was all she said. With that the two walked to their first class.

Rukia sat in her homeroom class staring out the window, when the door opened and somebody walked in. Rukia turned around to see who it was, and gasped, it was the silver haired boy from before. _'What was his name? ummm… Oh! Toshiro!' _

"Hello." The teacher Mrs. Hiromi greeted.

Toshiro nodded his head in greeting and walked up to her. He handed her a note and she nodded, sending him to a seat. "Well, you can sit beside Rukia. Rukia raise your hand." Mrs. Hiromi instructed.

Rukia raised her hand and Toshiro smirked as he went to sit next to her.

"Hey." he greeted, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He smirked, showing his pearly white teeth, "The transfer student."

* * *

**Done! I'm so happy for the reviews! :) Please keep them coming, they are greatly appreciated! Review!**

**~Th3Sk8t3rG1rl**


End file.
